


Howling White

by MidnaRose



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnaRose/pseuds/MidnaRose
Summary: All you want to do is get out of the cold of winter and get home, but soon, the cold begins to take over. Will you ever get home?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the best experience while reading, listen to this: https://youtu.be/RBUtBrk7yzo

_ For best experience, read while listening to “Howling Wind” by Andreea81 on YouTube. _

 

The night was cold, and all you wore was holey jeans, a flapping scarf, and a shivering coat. Your shoulders were hunched and your arms were held close to your body. You buried what you could of your face in your scarf and continued on through the winter wasteland of a forest. You could barely see three feet in front of you, but getting home was your top priority. The wind didn't whisper but howled in your ear, and at one point, you swore you heard it say you were headed in the wrong direction.    
  
Your thoughts became frozen from the cold, your vision blurred. You had to get home, and soon. You continued on as fast as you could go, your feet crunching into the snow. The trees you could see through your watery, blurred eyes were stripped of leaves and looked as though they were dead, just like you could be if you didn't get to the warmth of your home.   
  
The trees distracted you from the winter's cold for a moment until your foot touched something, and you stumbled and fell with a loud "oof!" You spit the snow that landed in your mouth out and forced yourself up, brushing off quickly before returning to your hunched position.    
  
You continued walking, humming a tune you couldn't hear to yourself, hoping that nothing else would happen. Your toes and gloved fingertips began to feel numb, but you trudged on, thinking of the warmth of your bed.    
  
A loud snap of a stick startled you from your thoughts, and you looked around, your back straightened. Suddenly, it seemed as though you were being followed by someone or being stalked by an animal. As those thoughts enveloped your mind, you were relieved to see a cabin in the distance, your cabin. You began to jog, which became a run, then a sprint, but the faster you went the farther away your home seemed to get. "No...!" was all your frozen voice could say, and you stopped to catch your breath.    
  
The cold began to control your mind now. You watched in shock as the illusion of your home disappeared into the swirling white and deadly trees. Perhaps the wind was right. Maybe you were going in the wrong direction. Desperately, with a worried look on your face, you turned your head frantically about.    
  
A louder, closer snap of something frightens you, and you jump, your breath catching in your throat. You can sense something or someone getting closer and closer to you. Your mind says "Stay where you are," but your body has a different thought. You find yourself running as fast as you can from whatever danger awaited you. After running a moment, you slowed to a walk, and hunched your body again, hands in your shivering coat's pockets.    
  
The cold controlled most of your mind now. You were dreary and tired from walking, but then a whisper told you something. "Stay," was all it said. The cold thought for you. "Sure, I'll stay."   
  
And just like that, you stopped, and let the howling white wind surround your body...   
  
  
  
-End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my short story featuring you and the howling arctic wind.


End file.
